Special Class for Crabbe and Goyle
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: Harry Potter is a very special boy. But not Special-ed special. Crabbe and Goyle are the lucky ones... well see how are they doing in their 'special' class. Please read and review. Admires you: Aetheral Blood


Little bit degenerized story about Crabbe and Goyle's special kid classes.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle are special.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
One more wrathful story, starting with wrathful Potions class... Harry is appalled because there is so 'many' creativity circling the fanfiction.net. Snape who hated Harry (::sarcastic:: and that's a new information) a lot and gave him only hard time, pulled out two sheets of paper.   
He gave them to Crabbe and Goyle as everyone watched. Crabbe and Goyle finally unfolded the sheets. Goyle, the 'smarter' one started reading it.   
-"De-dear... Mr Gregory... Gayle, no Goyle" - it took him a long time to pronounce that. Crabbe was just staring at his sheet as a moron.   
-"Give it here" - Draco inquisitively snatched it from Goyle's hand. He read and told Crabbe and Goyle: -"You have to go to special classes."   
-"I'm special, eh" - sniggered Crabbe.   
-"When?" - Goyle asked.   
-"After this class" - answered Draco giving him back his sheet.   
  
Class ended with Harry earning his detention, of course after returning back to himself. They had to make Polijuice Potion (After they finished the love potion), and Harry was paired with no one else than Draco Malfoy.   
Crabbe and Goyle were on their own to find their 'special' classroom. Because they were too special, it was especially hard for them to find a classroom that was on the sheet, referred as one right beside the Great Hall. They reached the Great Hall. On the left side of the Great Hall there was no door.   
  
CRABBE: Where you think our classroom was gone, eh?   
GOYLE: Nowhere, we just have to find a way to go through the wall.   
CRABBE: Let's try it, eh.   
  
Goyle tried going through the wall. Nothing. He just hit his head on it which was too empty to feel anything.   
  
McGONAGALL: Crabbe, Goyle what are you doing, I'm waiting you for your Special Kid class!   
  
McGonagall emerged from nowhere.   
  
GOYLE: We are trying to find a way to go through the wall because the classroom is behind, Ma'am.   
McGONAGALL: Goyle, the classroom is at the other side of the Great Hall. You never thought about that?   
CRABBE: No, eh   
McGONAGALL: Oh, never mind, just follow me inside.   
  
They entered their classroom. Crabbe, Goyle, and McGonagall all sat at the same table.   
  
McGONAGALL: Now you two do this test for me. (She passed them their tests) Write your name here. (She told Crabbe, showing him where to write it)   
  
Crabbe started scribbling down 'Your Name'.  
  
Test looked like this:   
  
What type of quiz is this:   
A) Match the words  
B) Essay   
C) Multiple Choice  
D) This is not a quiz, it's a test   
  
Crabbe copied it down from Goyle, and they both got the same answers no. B.   
McGonagall collected their tests.   
  
McGONAGALL: At least you circled the answer... oh well ::sigh::   
CRABBE: Miss how special are we, eh?   
McGONAGALL: Very special indeed.   
GOYLE: Being special is cool ::hahahahahaha::  
McGONAGALL: ::deep sigh:: Now, you two shall fill in this questionnaire.   
  
She gave them questionnaires. Again, she showed them where to write 'Your name'.   
First one to complete was Gregory Goyle. His test looked like this:   
  
NAME: your name   
DOB (date of birth): I was too young, I can't remember   
PLACE OF BIRTH: England. I guess so?   
FAVORITE TEACHER AT HOGWARTS: Snape... he's got nice ass  
FAVORITE CLASS AT HOGWARTS: Hogwarts class  
FAVORITE color Pink  
FAVORITE MUSIC: Pop  
FAVORITE BAND: O-Town, though N*sync are pretty cool, too (O-Town lads have nicer asses)  
FAVORITE MALE SINGER: Ricky Martin, he also have nice ass... and thigs  
FAVORITE FEMALE SINGER: Britney Spears  
FAVORITE MOVIE: Titanic... Leonardo di Caprio has nice ass  
DO YOU READ PLAYBOY: Yes... but I prefer Playgirl  
DO YOU VISIT fanfiction.net: Yeah, it's the coolest site ever   
THIS IS IT, ARE YOU SAD: Eh?!   
  
Than, this was Crabbe's...  
  
NAME: your name   
DOB (date of birth): eh?  
PLACE OF BIRTH: somewhere, eh?   
FAVORITE TEACHER AT HOGWARTS: Hagrid, has a big ass, eh  
FAVORITE CLASS AT HOGWARTS: eh?   
FAVORITE color Purple, eh?   
FAVORITE MUSIC: Pop  
FAVORITE BAND: Backstreet Boys, eh  
FAVORITE MALE SINGER: Enrique Iglesias, eh  
FAVORITE FEMALE SINGER: Mandy Moor, eh  
FAVORITE MOVIE: Blue's Clues, the movie, eh  
DO YOU READ PLAYBOY: eh  
DO YOU VISIT fanfiction.net: It's cool, but what aboot neopets.com, eh?   
THIS IS IT, ARE YOU SAD: eh  
  
McGONAGALL: Crabbe, you don't use 'eh' in the writing.   
CRABBE: eh?   
McGONAGALL: Never mind.   
GOYLE: Questionnaires are cool   
McGONAGALL: Crabbe, count for me  
GOYLE: ::shows four fingers on his hand:: I can count only up to five   
CRABBE: One... eh? two... four... sever... eh? twelve... thirty-nine... eh?   
McGONAGALL: Crabbe, 'eh' is not a number   
GOYLE: Numbers are cool ::hahahahahaha::  
CRABBE: eh?   
MCGONAGALL: Ok, never mind with Math, let me just ask you a few Geography questions, and you can go  
GOYLE: Questions are cool ::hahahahahaha::  
CRABBE: eh? ::hahahahahaha::  
McGONAGALL: What country are we living in?   
CRABBE: That U-R-Gay country, eh  
GOYLE: No, we don't live in Uruguay. We live in America.   
McGONAGALL: No Goyle, we live in UK.   
CRABBE: Where's UK, eh?   
McGONAGALL: In Europe.   
GOYLE: What's Europe.   
McGONAGALL: It's a continent.   
CRABBE: What's a continent, eh?   
McGONAGALL: Would you please stop asking those pointless questions!  
GOYLE: Questions are cool. ::hahahahahaha::  
CRABBE: Eh? ::hahahahahahaha::  
McGONAGALL: Moving on to the next question ::sigh:: What's the capital city of the UK?   
GOYLE: Europe?   
CRABBE: It's not Europe, eh, it's Sirius Black.   
GOYLE: You mean Syria?   
CRABBE: Yup.   
McGONAGALL: It's London, you two. ::deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep sigh:: Next question; what's the river that goes through our capital?   
CRABBE: What's our capital, eh?   
McGONAGALL: It's London.   
GOYLE: I think it's Rhine.   
CRABBE: No, it's not, eh. It's London River.   
McGONAGALL: Is that your final answer.   
CRABBE: Shall we go with London River, eh?   
GOYLE: London River, that's our final answer.   
McGONAGALL: GET OUT OF THERE! YOU TWO ARE JUST PLAIN STUPID!  
  
Crabbe and Goyle run to their common roon with no back glance to spitting, fury-stuck McGonagall.   
  
CRABBE: We ain't stupid, eh, we are special.   
GOYLE: She is just jealous that we are much smarter than her.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
